Antifriction bearings equipped with sensors have the task of measuring the operating conditions present on the antifriction bearing, in order to then be able to control or regulate the overall process of the machine arrangement by using this measured data. In this case, antifriction bearings equipped with sensors are used for force measurement, measurement of the direction of rotation, rotational speed measurement and temperature measurement. Such antifriction bearings equipped with sensors are also disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,587. The use of strain gage sensors, for example, and the evaluation of these measured results are extensively described in the text. The problem with the unit disclosed in this text is that, for antifriction bearings having a different number of antifriction elements, a different number of cables have to be led from the antifriction bearing to the evaluation unit located outside. The problem is therefore that the evaluation unit has to be designed differently, depending on the antifriction elements currently used in the antifriction bearings.